


Ninoneko Holmes and the Terrible Tribulation of Takeuchi Yuko

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [7]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino's favorite toy dinosaur, Takeuchi Yuko, is missing! This sounds like a case for the Aimiya Detective Agency!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes and the Terrible Tribulation of Takeuchi Yuko

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on lj and reposted here!

**THE CRIME:**

Not for first time in his life, or even the first time in recent history, Aiba wakes up to being ferociously shaken.

“Where did she go?? WHERE IS SHE???” Nino is howling, gripping Aiba's shoulders forcefully, his heavy boyish weight surprisingly suffocating as he sits on Aiba's stomach wearing nothing but a pair of Aiba’s leopard print underwear.

“Nino, wha - ?” Aiba asks in sleepy confusion.

“Yuko!” Nino cries. “She’s GONE! She’s been TAKEN!”

Aiba shoots up so fast that he throws off even Nino's reflexes, sending the boy tumbling off of him, then off the bed entirely. Nino's pawed feet land squarly on the floor as he lets out a meow of deepest anguish.

“She’s gone?? But she can’t be far!” Aiba says with great concern. Yuko is almost never out of Nino's sight. Just yesterday morning, Nino had been carrying her around clutched in his hand as he complained to Aiba about the lack of milk buns in the kitchen.

“MEWOERWEROWRWR!!!!” cries Nino as he gallops around the bedroom widly, like a cat possessed, his tail puffy with emotion and his dark fur standing on end in every direction.

Aiba rubs the remaning sleep out of his eyes, then clambers out of bed.

“Sounds like we have a new case on our hands!" he says, enthusastically. He brings his arms up over his head, hands pressed together to form a human-sized letter 'A,' which he quickly pulls down, his body slicing through the air as he squats to the floor.

" _A_ -IMIYA DETECTIVE AGENCY! ACTIVATE!”

 

**SUSPECT #1:**

The noodles are halfway to Sho’s mouth when he stops to give Aiba a dubious look.

“You’re asking me if I took your cat’s toy dinosaur?” Sho asks carefully.

Nino growls from the inside of his bag while Aiba takes another step into Sho’s office.

“Takeuchi Yuko-san,” Aiba corrects. “We're trying to locate her whereabouts. Leaving no stone unturned! Any information you have, no matter how unimportant it seems, could help us crack the case!”

“Takeuchi-san,” Sho repeats unsurely.

“She is very precious, Sho-chan, so think hard!"

"I - I haven't seen her?" Sho says, though it sounds more like a question than an answer and Nino gives a mewl of suspicion.

"I see," says Aiba, rubbing his chin. "Well, if you remember anything, call us!”

He pulls out a nicely embossed business card from the front of Nino’s bag, holding it out. Sho takes it, looking down in confusion at the strangely drawn depiction of a cat and a man dancing around a magnifying glass.

“Aiba-san, I have your number already – “ he says, trailing off. “Wait, this isn’t your number – "

“This is the case tip line,” explains Aiba. “It’s Nino’s phone number. He needed one for personal calls, but he doesn't mind if we use it for business as long as I reimburse him.”

“….” says Sho.

“Okay, thanks Sho-chan! We’ll be back tomorrow to fingerprint you since you’re one of our main suspects," says Aiba brightly, waving as Sho gapes at him. "Oh, and don’t leave town!”

 

**SUSPECT #2:**

“Oh-chan wouldn’t take her without telling me,” Nino declares confidently as he clambers into Ohno’s lap, all bony elbows and knees, and butts the top of his head under Ohno’s chin hard enough to make Ohno’s teeth click.

“I wouldn’t,” Ohno agrees.

“Still we should investigate the area,” says Aiba. “Maybe you dropped her here last time you were over.”

Nino glares at Aiba from where he’s squished himself underneath Ohno’s armpit. “I have _never_ dropped her in my _life_ ,” he yowls with great feeling.

Aiba nods in acquiescence, but he still pulls out his magnifying glass from Nino’s bag as well as two Sherlock Holmes-style deerstalker hats – one human sized and one cat sized.

“Cute!” says Ohno as Aiba puts on his own, then holds out the other for Nino.

Nino growls, but Ohno is already reaching for it, plopping it onto Nino’s too-big human head.

“Cuuuuuttttteee!!” Ohno says again.

Nino glares at him with sincerely felt betrayal. “You just went back on the suspect list,” he says darkly.

Ohno grins, waggling his eyebrows suggestively even as his eyes remain alarmingly innocent. “Guess you’ll have to interrogate me then, huh?”

"CUUUUTTTEEEEE!!!" he cooes when Nino's face goes bright red beneath his hat.

 

**SUSPECT #3:**

“Are you wearing matching detective hats?” Jun asks in a tone of complete conflicted emotion when he opens the door to them.

“Yes!” says Aiba, patting Nino’s hat covered head where it pokes out angrily from the top of his bag.

“I – “ Jun stutters, and already he’s patting down every one of his pockets in a desperate search for his phone.

“Matsjun, we don’t have time for a photoshoot!” Aiba interrupts, pushing his way past Jun and into the house. “We’re here on serious business! Did you take Takeuchi Yuko-san?”

Jun balks at him. “You think I’d take that mangy thing?”

“You are the one who gave her to Nino-chan,” Aiba says gravely and Nino backs him up with an accusatory yowl. “So you have motive.”

“Why is _that_ a motive?” Jun wonders aloud, though it comes out a bit defensively.

From under his hat, Nino hisses.

Aiba glances down at Nino, bobbing his head in agreement. He looks back to Jun, eyes narrowed. “Nino says you’re our number one suspect.”

Jun rolls his eyes so hard they almost disappear into the back of his head.

“That’s ridiculous,” he says, at the same time as he forcefully starts to usher Aiba and Nino further into the house, closing the door behind them.

“But since you’re here anyway,” he says brusquely, “you might as well stay. I’ll make hamburger steak. The cat palace is already out.”

 

**A THRILLING CONCLUSION:**

“Well, what do you think?” Aiba asks as he pins the last of the truly disturbing hand-drawn mugshots he’s done for each suspect onto the living room wall.

“I don’t trust any of them,” Nino says with a glower from his perch in the nest of Aiba’s sweaters and select underwear he’s made for himself on the couch. “Except for Oh-chan.”

Aiba nods solemly and starts to pace back and forth across the room, tapping a finger against the side of his head. “It is a tough case to crack! Our toughest one yet!” he declares.

He's about to continue speaking when he turns again to pace some more in the other direction and promptly trips, falling to the floor with a yelp of surprise.

“OOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!” yells Aiba.

Nino is up from the couch in a minute, scrambling towards Aiba, who reaches out thankfully for a helping hand as his back throbs with pain. But when Nino gets to him, no such hand is extended. Instead, he pushes Aiba roughly out of the way.

“Yuko!!!” Nino cries with unbridled happiness, grabbing the tiny green dinosaur from under Aiba's foot and cradling it lovingly in his hands before bringing it up to press against his cheek. “You're alive!!”

Aiba sits up with a groan, rubbing at his back, but smiling genuinely as he takes in the beautiful reunion before him.

“Takeuchi-san! She was right here the whole time…” he says in awe.

Nino lets out a delighted meow before he picks Yuko up in his mouth, ignoring Aiba's ' _oof_ ' of pain when he uses his stomach as a springboard to jump back up to the couch. Once there, the kitten immediately curls back into the depths of his nest to cuddle with his recovered love.

Despite the pain it causes him, and his desperate need for an ice pack, Aiba pumps a fist in the air in victory.

“ANOTHER CASE CLOSED BY AIMIYA DETECTIVE AGENCY!" he whoops.

From inside his nest, Nino lets out a meow of approval.


End file.
